The New Pet
by Dawn Faye
Summary: The Hellsing's have a new "Family Pet" that makes Alucard feel a stirring in his loins. ;D You're welcome Alucard, for the new Mary-sue I made just for you. :  Warning: OC, OOC, smut. You know the drill.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello fellow Hellsingers, the time has come that I finally start writing a srs bsns fanfiction. No, I will not quit writing dumbfuckery fanfics either.

This series will probably have smut (because it's not a _real _fanfic if it doesn't have smut., amrite? 8D), every original character by the perfect, angelic, awesome, fabulous, beautiful, magnificent, majestic, dangerous, sexy, brave, seductive, smooth Kouta Hirano are probably out of character, sorry for that. And there is only one OC, which is the new "family pet.".

Enjoy you sexy bitch you. /pedosmile

The New Pet, _Redemption._

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing set down her paperwork and looked at the clock which read that it was 12:41 AM. Usually she would stay up for another hour or so but tonight she thought she would allow herself the pleasure of an extra hours sleep. She neatly organized her papers and sighed; being the head of the Hellsing Organization was such hard work. No wonder her father was a drunk most of the time, it was a hard job. She straightened up and thought that her father could have left the organization to his brother, but instead left it to his twelve-year-old daughter, who was much less educated in the arts of business, charisma, and vampire hunting. But through the years of being in charge she had learned to master the skill of all three with little to no help of others.

That is why Arthur Hellsing had left it all to her; because she was the most capable of performing the job correctly and sufficiently.

Snubbing out the cigar she had not consciously realize she had lit, she retreated to her chamber to rest for the night.

As soon as she opened the door she started stripping of her clothes. By the time she got to her wardrobe, she was clad only in her pants, underwear, and socks. She searched through her clothing for her favorite nightgown, which was a creamy white full length dress with lace around the neckline. After she had found the item, and put it on, she yawned and slid over to her large four post bed. She looked at the clock which now read 1:03 AM, she took off her glasses and set them on the nightstand beside her bed and closed her eyes.

When she was almost asleep, the windows of her room had somehow blown open. She grumbled about how she has to get up at six in the morning, she sat up and walked to the windows to close them and returned to her bed. She immediately closed her eyes and tried to let sleep overcome her senses, but she could not get the idea that someone was watching her from overhead.

Angrily she threw a pillow in a random direction and said, "Alucard, show yourself you dog." In a very annoyed tone.

Her blood boiled when he failed to appear. Her eye twitched, which happened quite frequently from being frustrated growled menacingly.

"I swear that I will have you banished into eternal damnation as well, vampire!"

Again, not a snicker was heard or a wicked smile appeared. Feeling the sudden sense of danger, which reached for a gun that she always hid underneath her pillow and turned on her bedside lamp. When she faced forward to search the room for any trespassers, she was face to face with a woman. Integra knew that she was a vampire as soon as she had seen the crimson eyes and the moon kissed skin. Integra immediately shot off a few rounds point-blank into the face of the impure soul, who flew backwards and landed on the floor with her face half blown off.

Integra then crawled to the edge of her bed to examine the damage of her things and to make sure the demon was eternally silenced. She grinned wickedly when she had seen the bloody body of the vampire laying permanently lifeless on the wood floor. She got out of bed and picked up the phone to dial Walter for his assistance to clean up the body, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of clapping coming from the foot of her bed and immediately turned around.

"Miss Hellsing, you have fast reflexes for a human. If a fledgling would have known better, they would have believed you were a Nosferatu as well." The undead female said in a silky smooth voice, examining the body on the floor.

Integra couldn't believe that the exact image of the woman that she had just shot was now sitting on her bed, stinking it up with the smell of death and the devil. But no matter how unholy the woman was, she could not help but admire her unearthly beauty. Her ears were elven like Alucard's, but she had a heart-shaped face, crimson almond shaped eyes, and a defined nose. Her hair was a dull copper, which was cut into blunt bangs, and her hair ended at her elbows. Her age was was young, maybe even younger than Integra. She was very petite, with small breasts. Her whole image was more pixie like, with her mischievous face and her sinister aurora.

Her clothing was modern day street clothing, a pale yellow tank top, acid washed shorts and a pair of black-and-white Converse lowtops.

"Unholy creature, what is your business here? Do you not realize that you're at a vampire hunting organization, you stupid dog?" Integra said, trying to frighten the Nosferatu.

The young lady's eyes suddenly became serious, and she kept eye contact with Integra as she spoke. "Yes, I am quite aware of your business here. Your organization has killed many vampires, a lot of them I knew. A few of them were centuries old. Older than your pet."

"Get to the point, before I change my mind and decide to kill you now, rather than later. I suppose that you want revenge and decide to kill the last remaining heir to the Hellsing blood? You filthy mutt."

"No, it is not revenge that I want. Quite the opposite. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I wish to become your family's eternal servant and loyally wish to help you destroy vampires."

"We already have one, and he is hard to keep on our leash as it is. How can we trust you, Nosferatu? Do you think that I am stupid enough to let you trespass into my home and I will let you stay and possibly slaughter the whole mansion? Besides, you wouldn't get as far as the second floor before Alucard will destroy you." Integra ended with a snicker. "I had enough of this, may the Lord have mercy on your soul."

"You're right. I have no right to intrude your home. But I want to help because I am tired of living without a reason. I've been alive for so long, I can't remember most of my undead years but I can remember every waking moment I had being a human. Integra, don't throw away your humanity to become immortal. It is something you will regret and will never get back. I want to redeem myself for being so foolish. Integra, will you be my redemption?"

Integra watched cautiously as the woman stood up and got on her knees and bowed her head, like a slave. Just as Integra was raising her gun to shoot the Nosferatu in the head, Alucard manifested himself to appear and he was leaning against the door frame, with his usual cocky grin.

"I have read her thoughts, Master. She seems to be telling the truth. Besides, Seras is getting awfully boring with her constant whining about drinking blood." He said, sounding bored.

"As I said Alucard, Seras is your pet, you take care of her like one. She is your problem, not mine." Integra barked at him before turning to the young woman again. "You're now property of the Hellsing family. If I have any suspicion that you are planning against my organization, or the great country of England you will be exterminated like an insect. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

Integra smiled for a millisecond before asking, "Slave, what is your name?"

The female vampire stood up with her chin held high and an aurora of mischievousness and now pride. "My name is Roisin., Master."


End file.
